Mommy Bird
by Kacang Merah
Summary: VIXX ff fanfic /GS Neo Leon /Faktanya setiap induk burung memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam merawat anak-anaknya. Hakyeon dipanggil eomma juga bukan tanpa alasan. Sangat cerewet, terlalu percaya diri, dan sedikit mesum./ "Eonni, jangan-jangan Hakyeon-eonni diculik?"/ "Yah! Jangan menakutiku, Hyuk-ah"/ "Hyung, perasaanku tidak enak."/ Taekwoon tahu betul siapa gadis itu/ "HAKYEON!"
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ Long time no see~

Kacang Merah kali ini comeback bawa ff N-centric lho. Pokoknya tokoh utamanya N. Semua tentang N. Soalnya jadi leader kayak N itu ga gampang lho. Dia harus mengesampingkan egonya demi grup. Dia harus bisa bimbing adik-adiknya sebagai leader. Terus dia mah ga neko-neko, dia cuma minta disayang sama semua member. Membernya aja yang suka bully dia, padahal mah sebenernya juga sayang. Ahing~ manis banget deh mereka tuh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Mommy Bird © Kacang Merah**

 **DILARANG MENG-COPY SEBAGIAN ATAU KESELURUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : Lebay, OOC, N-centric, banyak skinship, GS**

 **Pair : Neo (Leo x female-N) dan sedikit Hyuken(Ken x female-Hyuk)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Han Sanghyuk _imnida_." Sanghyuk membungkukkan badannya di depan pintu apartemen di mana dua gadis dengan tinggi yang hampir sama berdiri berdesakan. Dia menampilkan senyum di bibirnya yang punya bentuk lucu, matanya akan ikut menyipit saat dia tersenyum. Polos dan penurut, kesan pertama yang bisa ditangkap saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sanghyuk.

" _Kwiyeowo_ ~" gumam gadis berkulit tan tidak sengaja.

Sedangkan gadis yang kulitnya lebih putih hanya tersenyum lebar, terlihatlah kedua lesung pipi di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sanghyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik senyum lebarnya, seperti rasa lega dan kebebasan?

Sanghyuk menyeret koper dan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam apartemen saat kedua gadis itu menyuruhnya masuk dan melanjutkan obrolan di dalam. Gadis berkulit tan kembali dari dapur dengan tiga kaleng soda dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau pasti haus," katanya kemudian dengan nada yang ramah.

" _Ne. Kamsahamnida._ " Sanghyuk membuka soda berkaleng merah tersebut, kemudian mulai menegaknya sedikit-sedikit. Musim panas di Korea memang agak keterlaluan, dia sampai harus menggunakan _electric-fan_ untuk mengipasi dirinya sepanjang perjalanan. Dari Daejeonmenuju Seoul kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar dua jam. Cukup untuk menonton satu film dari ponselnya dan sisanya untuk tidur.

"Aku Cha Hakyeon, 24 tahun. Gadis berlesung pipi ini Lee Hongbin, tiga tahun lebih muda dariku dan dia juga baru saja pindah ke sini lima bulan yang lalu."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dua tahun lebih muda dari Hongbin- _eonni._ Aku mahasiswa baru di Dong Ah _Institute_. Mohon bimbingannya."

" _Jinjja_? Aku juga mahasiswa di Dong Ah _Institute._ Wisudaku bulan ini, apa kau bisa datang?" Hongbin berbicara dengan antusias, matanya yang besar akan terlihat bulat dan semakin besar saat dia _excited_.

"Ne, _Eonni. Cukhahaeyo_." Sanghyuk menepukkan tangannya pelan dan menampilkan senyum polos itu lagi. Senyum yang bisa membuat dua gadis yang duduk di seberangnya gemas.

" _Gomawo_ ," Hongbin tersenyum pada Sanghyuk sekali lagi sebelum meminum jatah sodanya.

"Ehm, Sanghyuk boleh aku memanggilmu 'Hyuk' saja?" kata Hakyeon.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Hyuk singkat.

"Hyuk- _ah,_ semoga kau betah tinggal di sini." Hakyeon menutup pembicaraan mereka saat itu dengan senyumnya yang manis dan terlihat ramah. Hyuk tersenyum lagi, tidak terbersit firasat apapun tentang nasibnya di masa depan.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hongbin sudah tau resiko pekerjaannya. Menjadi model berarti memiliki jadwal bekerja yang tidak menentu, selain itu dia harus benar-benar memperhatikan tubuh dan wajahnya. Kalau ditanya, sebenarnya model bukan cita-citanya. Dulu saat dia masih kecil, cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter hewan, namun setelah jatuh cinta dengan dunia fotografi dan mulai belajar secara otodidak Hongbin memutuskan untuk menjadi fotografer saja. Hakyeon menyuruhnya untuk ikut audisi pemilihan model, dan Hakyeon mengatakan berkali-kali dia yakin seratus persen Hongbin akan lolos audisi. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang dengan pekerjaannya. Memiliki tinggi mencapai 170 sentimeter, kulit seputih mutiara, disempurnakan lagi dengan wajah cantik dan lesung pipi yang menggemaskan, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya. Bahkan pertama kali Hongbin datang ke apartemen ini Hakyeon sempat mengira Hongbin salah alamat, Hakyeon bilang stasiun tv itu di seberang apartemen ini. Hongbin sukses melongo, kemudian tertawa keras sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Bin- _ah_."

Panjang umur, dia baru saja teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hakyeon dan langsung mendengar suaranya yang keras itu. Dia menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya mencoba untuk pura-pura tidur. _Eonni_ -nya itu biasanya akan memanggilnya atau Sanghyuk hanya untuk menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu. Biar kali ini Sanghyuk saja yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh Hakyeon- _eomma_.

' _Cklek_ '

Hongbin mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

" _Yah_! Bin-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Cepat keluar! Aku bawa _pizza._ _Palli_!"

Umurnya belum menginjak tigapuluh tahun tapi nada bicaranya sudah seperti _ajhumma_. Hongbin membebaskan dirinya dari selimut. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Hakyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

" _Pizza_? _Jinjja_?" Hongbin bertanya dengan suara yang lucu.

"Iya. Cepat keluar sebelum Hyuk menyedot habis semuanya─" Hongbin turun dari ranjangnya secepat kilat melewati Hakyeon yang masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya. "─Yah! Kenapa kalian berdua ini suka pura-pura tidur kalau kupanggil, hah?" omel Hakyeon disertai tepukan gemas pada bokong Hongbin.

" _Eonni_ , jangan suka pegang sembarangan!" teriak Hongbin dari ruang tv. Ternyata Sanghyuk sudah memasukkan satu _slice pizza_ ke dalam mulutnya dan sekarang dia mengambil potongan kedua. _Magnae_ mereka ini memang selalu makan paling banyak.

" _Wae_? Kalian ini menggemaskan aku tidak bisa tidak menyentuh kalian sehari saja. Ya 'kan, Hyuk- _ah_?" Tiba-tiba Hakyeon sudah berada di ruang tv dan memberikan _backhug_ pada Sanghyuk yang masih asyik mengunyah. Sanghyuk yang tubuhnya paling tinggi dan paling berisi diantara mereka bertiga berontak dari kedua lengan Hakyeon yang memeluk pinggangnya namun, bukannya melonggar pelukan Hakyeon malah semakin erat dan dia bertingkah seolah-olah akan mencium pipi Sanghyuk.

"Aaaak. Bin- _eonni_ tolong aku."

Hongbin yang akan beranjak kabur setelah mengambil satu _slice pizza_ di tangannya terhenti karena Hakyeon dengan gesit memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hongbin. Gantian sekarang Hongbin yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

" _Yah_! Kenapa aku?"

"Kalian ini, memangnya hanya Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang boleh memeluk seperti ini?"

" _Ne_!" jawab Hongbin dan Sanghyuk serempak.

Hakyeon cemberut, kecewa dengan jawaban kedua adik-adiknya, lalu kemudian wajahnya menyeringai mencurigakan.

" _Yah_ , ngomong-ngomong apakah mereka berdua ' _hot_ '?" tanya Hakyeon seraya berbisik.

Hongbin memberikan tatapan mematikan pada kepala yang masih bersandar di bahunya. " _Eonni_ , jangan mulai lagi."

"Kenapa _eonni_ selalu menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan mulutnya yang penuh _pizza_.

"Apa mereka memuaskan?" tanya Hakyeon lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" _EONNI_!" teriak Hongbin dan Sanghyuk secara bersamaan. Hakyeon tertawa mendengar teriakan tersebut, puas sekali rasanya menggoda mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjurus semacam itu.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Eonni_ , bekalku sudah siap?" Sanghyuk berjalan ke ruang tv dengan setelan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ yang melekat pas di kakinya. Dia membenarkan letak ranselnya, tangannya dengan terampil memasang arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri.

" _Aigoo_ , Hyuk- _ah_ kenapa kau sudah sebesar ini? Rasanya baru kemarin kau datang ke sini sebagai mahasiswa baru. Rambutmu masih hitam, senyummu polos, dan tinggimu hanya setelingaku." Hakyeon yang sedang menonton televisi berdecak kagum memandang Sanghyuk yang entah sejak kapan telah menjelma menjadi sesosok gadis cantik.

" _Eonni_ , cara bicaramu seperti _ajhumma_. Itu tiga tahun yang lalu, wajar kalau penampilanku sudah berubah _._ Lagipula aku ini sudah semester akhir, _Eonni_."

"Iya, aku tahu, Hyuk-ah. Kau sudah duapuluh satu tahun." Hakyeon menghela napas bangga seolah-olah dialah yang telah membesarkan Sanghyuk selama ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Hyuk memutar bola matanya malas, sepertinya _Eonni_ -nya ini memang terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi. Sanghyuk kemudian melirik arloji di tangannya, setengah jam lagi kelasnya akan dimulai dan waktunya tidak banyak dia harus naik bus untuk sampai di Dong Ah _Institute_. " _Eonni_ , bekalku?" kata Sanghyuk tidak sabar.

Hakyeon akhirnya menghampiri Sanghyuk yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di depan pintu apartemen mereka, dengan bekal yang sudah terbungkus rapi di tangannya. _Sandwich_ isi daging tanpa keju─makanan kesukaan Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk memasukkan bekal yang sudah disiapkan _eonni_ -nya itu ke dalam ransel dan bersiap-siap pergi, sebelum suara familiar itu memanggilnya.

"Hyuk- _ah_." Hakyeon merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, siap menerima pelukan dari gadis yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sanghyuk tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak mau memberi pelukan kepada _eonni_ kesayanganmu?"

" _Aniyo_. _Eonni_ kesayanganku Hongbin- _eonni_ ," kata Sanghyuk dengan santai. Ekspresi wajah Hakyeon yang berbinar-binar berubah jadi masam.

" _YAH_! Cepat Hyuk-ah aku mulai pegal."

"Tutup matamu, _Eonni_."

" _Sirheo_ , nanti kau kabur kan? Aku sudah tau rencanamu, Anak nakal."

Sanghyuk menghela napas lelah, kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama _ajhumma_ yang sangat menyukai _skinship_ ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu diia mencari apartemen lain?

"Baiklah, turunkan tangan _eonni_. Aku yang akan memelukmu."

Hakyeon tersenyum senang, dia menurunkan tangannya yang memang sudah pegal. Sanghyuk mendekatinya, dia bersiap menerima pelukan dari tangan Sanghyuk, tapi yang dilakukan Sanghyuk hanya berjalan memutari tubuhnya kemudian secepat kilat dia berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

" _Annyeonghi gyeseyo_." Sanghyuk memberikan _hand kiss_ ke arah Hakyeon yang berwajah kesal sebelum menutup pintu.

" _Aish, jinjja_ anak nakal itu─"

" _Eonni_ , aku berangkat─" Hongbin yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tidak menyadari keberadaan Hakyeon karena masih sibuk memasukkan payung ke dalam tasnya.

"Hongbin- _ah."_

" _Eo_! _Mwoya_?!" Hongbin yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sosok Hakyeon di depannya membulatkan matanya yang sudah besar. Hakyeon melebarkan kedua tangannya, ada senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Hongbin lolos sebelum memeluknya.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Woonie, _gwaenchana_?"

" _Gwaenchana_ ─uhuk uhuk."

" _Ani_. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, hah?" ada nada kesal yang terdengar dari gadis berkulit eksotis itu membuat orang di seberang telepon terkekeh. Entah kenapa Taekwoon selalu menganggap Hakyeon yang sedang kesal itu lucu.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau ada _schedule_ hari ini?"

" _Eobseo_ , aku hanya ada latihan sore ini, aku akan ikut musical bulan depan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Postermu sudah tersebar di internet. Batalkan saja latihanmu sore ini, kau butuh istirahat."

"Tapi Hakyeon vokalku─"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sayang. Flu itu bukan penyakit sepele untuk penyanyi profesional sepertimu. Kau mau terus sakit begitu sampai musikalmu dimulai?"

Taekwoon tidak membalas perkataan Hakyeon yang akan menjadi sangat panjang jika sudah mengomel, dia sibuk menjauhkan ponselnya dan mulai batuk-batuk lagi, sayangnya Hakyeon bisa mendengarnya dari seberang sana.

"Tuh kan, kau masih mau keras kepala?"

"Ah, kau cerewet sekali, Yeonni." Suara Taekwoon yang lembut terdengar berbeda karena flu yang menyumbat hidungnya.

"Aish─kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan ke mana-mana aku akan ke sana."

"Bukannya kau ada kelas hari ini?"

" _Eobseo_. Muridku tidak masuk hari ini."

"Bukannya kau ada latihan untuk acara di Busan?"

"Masih ada _dancer_ lain yang bisa menggantikanku, Woonie."

"Ah, ke salon?" Taekwoon sepertinya sedang mencari-cari alasan agar Hakyeon tidak mendatangi apartemennya.

"Cukup, Woonie. Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk melarikan diri. Kau mau kubawakan apa?"

" _Latte_."

" _Andwae_!" Selanjutnya Hakyeon mengomel panjang sekali sampai rasanya Taekwoon ingin membuang ponselnya ke luar jendela kamarnya dari lantai 15. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis cerewet seperti Hakyeon?

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon masih betah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal walaupun telinganya mendengar bahwa ada orang yang membuka _password_ apartemennya dan berhasil masuk ke dalam. Pasti Hakyeon. Siapa lagi orang lain yang tahu _password_ apartemennya kecuali gadis itu. Dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk menyambut gadis itu di depan pintu kamarnya, tangannya malah menarik selimut tebal itu semakin tinggi membungkus tubuhnya sampai ujung kepala. Suhu tubuhnya naik, tenggorokannya sakit, hidungnya mampet dan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya membuatnya semakin malas untuk bergerak. Oh, dia baru ingat kalau sejak pagi tubuhnya belum dimasuki makanan apapun. Pantas saja kalau perutnya kini keroncongan, tepat saat Hakyeon membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Woonie, tidur?"

Gumpalan besar selimut itu kemudian bergerak sedikit, sedikit sekali hanya sampai sepasang mata sipit berhasil mengintip ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Hakyeon berjalan mendekati ranjang ukuran besar itu kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi lelaki bermata sipit itu. Hakyeon menyisir rambut Taekwoon ke belakang, dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Taekwoon yang hangat dari dahinya. Kemudian gadis yang rambut hitamnya sudah berganti warna menjadi campuran ungu pastel dan abu-abu itu berdecak.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang."

Taekwoon ingin menyanggah kalimat Hakyeon tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya malah suara batuk yang gatal sekali di tenggorokannya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Hakyeon membantu Taekwoon untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. " _Baegopha_ ," rengek Taekwoon dengan suara lemnbutnya.

Hakyeon membuka tas yang sejak tadi dia letakan di dekat kakinya, mengeluarkan mangkuk _sterofoam_ yang berisi bubur hangat dengan potongan daging kecil-kecil di atasnya. Kemudian dia menyendokkan bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke bibir Taekwoon yang tipis. Taekwoon menghentikan sendok itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

" _Ani_ , biar aku saja. Kau pegang saja ini." Hakyeon memaksa tangan Taekwoon untuk memegang botol minuman yang punya sedotan di atasnya. Taekwoon memperhatikan benda di tangannya, itu mengingatkannya dengan botol minumannya saat masih sekolah dasar.

" _Yah!_ Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Begitukah?" tanya Hakyeon sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur tersebut ke mulut Taekwoon. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari lelaki itu.

"Kau memperlakukan Wonshik, Jaehwan, Hongbin dan terutama Sanghyuk seperti itu juga."

Hakyeon tersenyum tipis sebelum menyendokkan kembali bubur tersebut ke mulut Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau jadi secerewet ini? Lagipula kau masih cukup imut di umurmu yang sudah duapuluh enam tahun ini." Hakyeon mengusap belakang leher Taekwoon berkali-kali saat mengatakannya.

Taekwoon menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aku? Kau lupa kalau dulu Hyuk sempat takut padaku?" ada suara tawa yang terselip saat Taekwoon mengatakannya.

Hakyeon ikut tertawa, dia tidak mungkin lupa saat itu. Sanghyuk tidak mau keluar kamar saat Taekwoon berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Anak itu bahkan tidak pernah mau menatap mata Taekwoon saat menyapanya. Hakyeon pernah bertanya kenapa pada Sanghyuk yang waktu itu masih sangat polos, katanya mata Taekwoon terlalu mengintimidasi dan itu mengingatkannya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada di film-film _thriller_. Hakyeon tertawa sangat keras saat itu sampai air matanya keluar dan perutnya sakit. Andai saja Sanghyuk tahu kalau Taekwoon punya hati yang sangat lembut dan sedikit pemalu.

"Sekarang dia bahkan yang paling manja padamu, kan?"

"Dia selalu bertingkah sok dewasa. Imut," kata Taekwoon pelan.

" _Yah!_ Aku tidak suka kau memuji perempuan lain di depanku." Hakyeon memukul lengan lelaki yang sedang flu itu main-main, Taekwoon tahu Hakyeon percaya padanya.

"Hongbin juga cantik, Wonshik beruntung."

Hakyeon meletakkan sendok di dalam mangkuk, dia menghela napas pendek, kemudian dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taekwoon yang sibuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang aku jelek?"

"Tidak." Taekwoon meminum air putih dari botol yang dibilangnya kekanakan itu.

"Atau kau mau bilang kau tidak seberuntung Wonshik dan Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon mengelus pipi Hakyeon menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kau manis, baik pada semua orang─"

Kemudian telapak tangan Taekwoon turun ke pundak gadis yang hari ini menggunakan t-shirt lengan pendek, telapak tangan Taekwoon yang besar dengan jari lentik itu terus turun ke pinggang Hakyeon yang ramping dengan pinggul yang penuh kemudian berhenti di sana. "─kau juga seksi dan aku bersyukur memilikimu."

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon bersandar pada sofa ruang tv Taekwoon sendirian, jarinya sibuk mengganti _channel_ tv satu-persatu. Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Hari ini bukan giliran drama kesukaannya yang tayang, akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan layar kotak itu menayangkan _home shopping._ Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di sofa empuk itu, lantas mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Mengetik sesuatu di grup 'katalk'nya bersama Hongbin dan Hyuk. Kemudian tertawa kecil saat membaca balasan dari adik-adiknya itu.

"Yeonni?"

"Kenapa ke sini? Harusnya kau tidur di kamar."

"Aku bosan." Hakyeon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya, memberi ruang bagi lelaki yang sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama tidur berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berbahan lembut. Padahal Hakyeon sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar agar lelaki yang sedang flu itu bisa istirahat dan tidur, toh Hakyeon sudah memberinya obat. Hakyeon menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Taekwoon untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa diperintah Taekwoon menidurkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di pangkuan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menyamankan duduknya, menyisir rambut lelaki berkulit pucat itu dengan jari-jemarinya. "Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eum." Taekwoon bergumam singkat sambil menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur di pangkuan gadis dengan celana pendek itu.

"Mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" tawar Hakyeon.

" _Gwaenchana_."

"Tenggorokanmu masih sakit? Kau harus banyak minum, Woonie."

Tidak menanggapi saran dari gadisnya, Taekwoon malah balik bertanya. "Kau besok ada kelas kan?"

"Iya, besok aku bisa berangkat dari sini."

"Kau butuh istirahat. Kalau kau di sini nanti kau sibuk mengurusiku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, yang penting kau sembuh dulu, Sayang." Hakyeon mengecup dahi Taekwoon cepat.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menginap."

"Sejak kapan aku butuh izinmu untuk menginap?"

"Pulanglah, Yeonni." Taekwoon berbicara dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar bindeng.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kelelahan, nanti malah jadi kau yang sakit."

"Bagaimana denganmu kalau aku pulang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebelum aku datang."

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik, suhu tubuhku sudah mulai normal."

"Kau yakin?"

Taekwoon menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Taek- _oppa_?"

"Hongbin- _ah_? _Wae_?"

"Apa Hakyeon- _eonni_ masih di sana?"

"Dia sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi ini sudah larut sekali. Apa _eonni_ bilang mau pergi ke tempat lain sebelum pulang?"

" _Aniya_."

"Kukira _eonni_ menginap seperti biasanya. Kudengar _oppa_ sakit?"

"Flu biasa. Aku menyuruhnya tidak menginap. Sudah hubungi ponselnya?"

"Tidak aktif. Terakhir kali _eonni_ menulis di grup 'katalk' sekitar dua jam yang lalu."

"Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sini."

" _Gwaenchana, oppa_ istirahat saja. Biar aku dan Hyuk yang─"

" _Hajima_! Kalian jangan ke mana-mana mungkin saja Hakyeon memang datang terlambat. Lagipula ini sudah sangat larut, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian."

"Jangan pergi sendirian _oppa_ sedang sakit."

"Akan kuhubungi Jaehwan." Perasaan Taekwoon tidak enak, jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hakyeon.

* * *

xoxo **TO BE CONTINUED** xoxo

* * *

Kira-kira Hakyeon ke mana yaa?

Ini akan aku bagi jadi 2 chapter, dan kabar baiknya chapter 2nya sudah rampung ditulis. YEAAAY~

dan chapter 2nya akan aku publish, **tergantung dari jumlah review yang masuk.**

Hayolo~ makanya jangan jadi silent reader. XD

Aku butuh cheerleader untuk semangat mengedit. Sampai ketemu di chap 2.

Annyeong~ Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo~ tepat seminggu semenjak hari publish chap 1. Liat kolom review aku jadi semangat edit chapter ini. YEAAY~ makasih buat semua yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Btw, VIXX CONGRATULATIONS FOR KRATOS COMEBACK ! MAKIN GANTENG AJAH ELAH. Rambutnya Ravi itu yak, antara mau bilang tambah manly ganteng atau mau ngetawain karena mirip pororo. ahahaha dan sukaaa lagunya lebih asik dari fantasy.

Thanks berat untuk kalian semua : hyunri89, Guest, zoldyk, NameYeonBin818, vhy46, Guesteuwinkeu, pandaafly, Wonnie, GaemGyu92, jtw, Phee Anee, kim hyun soo, Hakyeonchoco, emma, Sekop Biru, ava14, HMYgrey, Itsmevv, NNNN-Chan, Bang Tae, MACHITTAO, Shyfa522, black misty rain, kimhunnie, ktilaar, miixryora, sindijulia, Kitokika Ariri

.

Kalau chapter kemarin itu bocoran pertemuan pertama N-Bin-Hyuk chapter ini ada bocoran pekerjaan mereka semua. Oh, iya cerita ini sebenernya antara bisa dan ga bisa dibilang sekuelnya 'Tidak untuk di bawah umur'. Soalnya cuma set tokohnya yang sama. Untuk alur waktunya aku juga gatau terjadinya sebelum atau sesudah fic 'ekhem' itu. hahaha gatau juga sampai kapan mau pake set genderswitch yang kayak gini. hehehe udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama situasi ciwi-ciwi tinggal satu apartemen gitu. :D

* * *

 **Mommy Bird © Kacang Merah**

 **DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN ATAU SELURUH ISI CERITA**

 **WARNING : Genderswitch, blood, lebay, alur agak maksa, fluff**

 **PAIR : LeoN (Leo x female-N) , dan sepercik Rabin (Ravi x female-Hongbin)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaehwan sudah berada di apartemen Taekwoon, dia yang akan mengemudikan mobil untuk mencari Hakyeon. Beruntung hari ini Jaehwan sedang tidak ada latihan atau _show_. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka berenam punya pekerjaan di dunia hiburan Korea yang persaingannya tidak main-main. Jadi wajar kalau mereka bekerja sangat keras untuk mempertahankan karirnya.

Jaehwan adalah aktor musikal, jam terbangnya memang belum tinggi namun dengan kemampuan vokalnya yang sangat baik ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan tidak heran kalau namanya bisa langsung dikenal di antara penikmat musikal. Sanghyuk mahasiswi semester akhir di program studi K-Pop tipikal mahasiswa berprestasi yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya dan hobi menonton _anime_. Wonshik yang merupakan _rapper_ sekaligus komposer lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di studio, tertarik pada fashion sehingga membuatnya menjadi kolektor barang-barang fashion. Hongbin adalah model sekaligus aktris di beberapa drama yang terkenal karena wajahnya yang cantik, _dimples_ dan imagenya yang polos. Taekwoon sendiri adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang terkenal dengan _high note_ -nya yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya berdecak kagum dan sikapnya yang pemalu. Terakhir Hakyeon adalah _dancer_ papan atas yang sering menjadi _back dancer_ penyanyi terkenal, namanya dikenal karena imagenya yang seksi dan bahasa tubuhnya yang sensual sekaligus _cute_ dalam satu waktu, selain itu dia adalah pelatih _dance_ untuk para trainee.

Mobil melaju di jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi manusia, beberapa toko dan restoran bahkan sudah tutup. Menyisakan beberapa supermarket 24jam dan klub malam yang memasang lampu warna-warni di depan bangunannya. Taekwoon mencoba menghentikan pikirannya yang terus membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hakyeon─dia terlalu khawatir. Matanya yang tajam terus saja memperhatikan seluruh sisi jalan yang biasa menjadi rute perjalanan Hakyeon.

Jika tidak diantar Taekwoon, Hakyeon biasa pergi menggunakan bus umum. Dia sudah menyusuri rute bus itu namun masih tidak bisa menemukan jejak keberadaan Hakyeon. Jaehwan mengemudikan mobilnya secara pelan matanya ikut meneliti jalan, mau tidak mau lelaki berhidung sangat mancung itu juga ikut khawatir, Taekwoon bahkan masih menggunakan piyama tidur yang dilapisi mantel. Taekwoon sejak tadi telah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hakyeon, namun mesin penjawab otomatis terus saja mengatakan bahwa ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif. Emosi dengan situasi yang tidak mendukung, Taekwoon melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya ke dasbor mobil.

" _Hyung_..."

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi panggilan Jaehwan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir, tapi cobalah untuk tetap tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang." Taekwoon menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil. Kepalanya masih pusing karena flu yang menyerang tetapi otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hakyeon. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hakyeon dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan Hakyeon menginap di apartemennya? Pertanyaan itu terus diulangnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan tetap mencarinya sampai ketemu, tapi aku pikir _hyung_ butuh istirahat sejenak. Kita sudah berkeliling kota Seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ingat kalau kondisimu juga belum begitu baik."

"Tidak perlu Jaehwan─"

"Jangan keras kepala, _Hyung_."

Jaehwan menepikan mobil hitam miliknya di supermarket 24jam. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taekwoon karena hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu masih enggan keluar mobil. Akhirnya setelah Jaehwan menjanjikan akan membelikannya _latte_ yang enak akhirnya Taekwoon mau ikut masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket tersebut dengan segelas latte hangat di tangan. Taekwoon menyesap kopi kesukaannya itu perlahan, kalau Hakyeon ada di sini dan melihat apa yang dia minum, pasti gadis berkulit eksotis itu sudah mengomel. Ah, di mana Hakyeon saat ini? Taekwoon bergegas berjalan ke sisi mobil, menunggu Jaehwan untuk segera membuka kunci mobilnya. Jaehwan baru saja membuka kunci mobilnya, sedangkan Taekwoon langsung duduk di dalam mobil. Namun seseorang berteriak-teriak dengan wajah panik.

"TOLONG! ADA YANG TERLUKA DI SINI."

Seorang lelaki yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya berteriak meminta bantuan, beberapa pejalan kaki dan petugas keamanan segera mengikuti lelaki tersebut. Perasaan Jaehwan tidak enak. Tiba-tiba dadanya jadi berdebar cepat.

"Hyung, tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Jaehwan terburu-buru.

" _Yah_! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mengeceknya sebentar, katanya ada yang terluka."

"Kita harus mencari Hakyeon, Jaehwan- _ah_."

"Sebentar saja, _Hyung_. Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang itu kemudian berhenti di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, tidak memiliki sumber cahaya apapun. Sepertinya itu juga bukan gang karena ujungnya buntu dan letaknya yang di antara dua bangunan besar, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa barang-barang bekas yang tidak terpakai diletakkan di sisi dindingnya─ini lebih pantas disebut gudang. Beberapa orang menyalakan senter dari ponsel mereka utuk melihat lebih jelas. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon berjalan cepat menuju sumber di mana orang-orang tersebut berkumpul.

"Segera telpon ambulans, perutnya tertusuk pisau!" kata salah seorang petugas keamanan.

"Cepat! sebelum pendarahannya semakin parah," sahut seorang lagi.

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon menerobos kerumunan tersebut, ada perasaan takut di dalam diri Jaehwan. Orang-orang yang berkerumun menghalangi pandangannya. Dia masih belum bisa melihat orang yang terluka itu. Akhirnya dia terpaksa membuka jalan bagi dirinya sendiri agar posisinya lebih dekat dengan korban. Dia menghembuskan napas lega setelah melihat bahwa yang terluka itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Syukurlah bukan Hakyeon- _noona_."

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah ambulans datang, dan petugas rumah sakit dengan cekatan mengeluarkan tandu, dibantu petugas keamanan setempat kerumunan tersebut dibubarkan. Kemudian ambulans mulai berangkat ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan sirene-nya yang bergaung di tengah kota Seoul yang mulai menginjak waktu dini hari.

Kerumunan orang itu akhirnya membubarkan diri begitu juga Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang bermaksud ikut meninggalkan tempat itu. Belum sempat berjalan jauh, petugas keamanan yang masih menyorotkan senternya ke dalam gudang gelap tersebut berteriak,

"MASIH ADA SEORANG LAGI," teriak lelaki berseragam itu.

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya, ikut menyalakan senter dari ponselnya masing-masing. Kali ini korbannya berada jauh di dalam gudang tersebut, oleh karena itu Taekwoon dan Jehwan mencoba masuk lebih dalam agar siluetnya bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Saat sinar dari ponsel mereka menerangi siluet tersebut lebih dekat, dengan jelas bisa dipastikan sosok yang tergeletak di tanah itu adalah seorang gadis. Taekwoon berlari mendekatinya, dia tahu betul siapa gadis itu.

"HAKYEON!"

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk- _ah,_ ada kabar dari Jaehwan- _oppa_?"

"Belum. _Eonni_ , aku jadi khawatir." Hyuk membolak-balik ponsel di tangannya.

"Memangnya kau saja yang khawatir? Aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak sejak tadi."

"Bagaimana kalau Hakyeon- _eonni_ diculik?"

" _Yah_! Jangan membuatku semakin takut." Hongbin memukulkan bantal sofa ke tubuh Sanghyuk. Gadis yang menyandang status _magnae_ itu mengaku tidak bisa tidur, katanya dia akan menunggu sampai Hakyeon pulang.

"Walaupun cerewet begitu, Hakyeon- _eonni_ kan cantik. Laki-laki mana yang mau menolaknya?"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memuji Hakyeon- _eonni_."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kan?"

Hongbin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sanghyuk. Selain punya wajah yang menarik, banyak laki-laki yang memuji tubuh seksi Hakyeon. Eonni-nya yang satu itu memang mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus dan ramping. Sikapnya memang menyebalkan karena terlalu cerewet, terlalu percaya diri, sedikit mesum, gampang merajuk, dan sangat menyukai _skinship._ Tetap saja di samping semua sikap menyebalkan itu Hakyeon adalah orang yang ramah, baik kepada semua orang, selalu menjadi pelindung bagi mereka dan bisa menjadi sosok kakak kandung yang perhatian.

.

 _Kring Kring Kring_

 _._

Ponsel Sanghyuk berdering, panggilan dari Jaehwan. Sanghyuk menekan tombol _answer_ di layarnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Sanghyuk berharap _oppa_ kesayangannya itu membawa kabar baik tentang Hakyeon. Sanghyuk mengaktifkan _speaker phone_ -nya agar Hongbin juga bisa mendengarnya.

" _Yeoboseyo? Oppa_ , ada kabar tentang Hakyeon- _eonni_?"

"Hyukkie, kami sudah menemukan Hakyeon- _noona_."

"Benarkah? Apa _eonni_ baik-baik saja? Sekarang _oppa_ di mana?"

"Sekarang kami di rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?" Hyuk dan Hongbin bertanya bersamaan, raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi khawatir.

" _Noona_ sedikit terluka, tapi dia sudah mulai siuman. Jadi kalian tenang saja, kami akan pulang jika prosesnya sudah selesai."

" _Eonni_ pingsan? _Oppa_ dan Taekwoon- _oppa_ baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, tapi semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Kasihan _eonni_." Hongbin menggigit kukunya lantaran merasa lega campur khawatir dengan kondisi _eonni_ -nya itu.

" _Oppa,_ di rumah sakit mana?"

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu ke sini. Tetap tinggal di sana, jangan ke mana-mana kami akan pulang sebentar lagi."

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

 _._

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang hampir tertidur karena telah menunggu sangat lama, terbangun karena bel apartemennya yang berbunyi nyaring. Mereka langsung menuju pintu apartemen saat itu juga. Tidak sabar rasanya bertemu Hakyeon- _eonni_ yang mereka cemaskan sejak tadi. Pintu apartemen dibuka dari dalam, dan benar saja mereka mendapati dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang terbalut perban di balik pintu.

" _EONNI_ !" pekik keduanya antara senang bisa melihat kakak tertua mereka dan kaget karena ternyata keadaan _eonni_ -nya tidak sebaik seperti yang dibilang Jaehwan di telepon.

Keduanya bergeser memberi jalan bagi Taekwoon yang membopong Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Taekwoon terlihat sangat khawatir dan lelaki itu tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari gadis berkulit _tan_ itu. Taekwoon masuk ke dalam kamar Hakyeon kemudian membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk mengekor ke dalam kamar, kemudian berkerumun di sisi ranjang. Hongbin menggenggam jari tangan kanan Hakyeon sedangkan Sanghyuk menggenggam yang sebelah kiri. Mereka tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian menangis?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan suaranya yang masih lemah.

" _Eonni_ , aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Sanghyuk berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar, Jaehwan hanya berdiri di sisi pintu kamar Hakyeon tidak mau menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak tahu keadaan _eonni_ separah ini." Kali ini Hongbin yang berbicara sambil menangis.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana bisa perbannya sebanyak ini?" Sanghyuk menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan para gadis, sedangkan Taekwoon duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala Hakyeon.

" _Noona_ mendapatkan jahitan di tangan dan kakinya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menceritakan semua yang dia ingat malam itu, saat dia ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket sebelum pulang, tiga orang laki-laki yang mencurigakan tiba-tiba berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Karena merasa dikepung oleh tiga orang lelaki itu, Hakyeon tidak jadi berbelok ke supermarket. Dia mempercepat jalannya agar tiba di halte bus yang situasinya lebih ramai. Bukannya melepaskan buruannya, tiga orang itu menarik tubuh Hakyeon yang ramping ke sela dua gedung tinggi yang gelap. Mereka merampas tas Hakyeon dan ponselnya, tidak hanya itu saja mereka juga menarik hingga kalung pemberian Taekwoon putus dari lehernya. Mulut Hakyeon disekap sehingga sekeras apapun meronta dan berteriak suaranya akan teredam.

Tidak ingin harta bendanya dirampas, Hakyeon menggigit tangan yang menyekap mulutnya itu sekuat tenaga. Perampok itu berteriak keras karena itu, Hakyeon sempat berteriak minta tolong dengan sisa tenaganya. Emosi karena perlawanan dari Hakyeon dua orang lainnya melukainya di bagian lengan dan kakinya. Hakyeon menjerit keras, kulitnya robek, darah segar mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Karena teriakan tersebut seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam gudang dan mencoba untuk menolongnya. Seorang laki-laki pekerja yang mencoba menolongnya itu juga berteriak minta tolong. Panik dengan situasi yang tidak terduga itu, ketiga perampok itu kemudian langsung menusuk perut lelaki itu dan bergegas melarikan diri.

Hakyeon yang _shock_ dengan semua adegan yang dilihatnya itu dan karena darah merah segar yang terus mengalir dari lengan dan kakinya, menjadi pusing. Dia ingin berjalan untuk keluar dari gudang tersebut dan meminta bantuan tetapi tubuhnya ambruk di tanah. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun. Saat siuman dia sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan Taekwoon yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Yeonni, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku─"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Woonie. Kau terus-terusan meminta maaf sejak di rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku yang harusnya bertanggungjawab terhadap dirimu."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, flu-mu bahkan belum sembuh."

"Kau bahkan lebih parah, Sayang. Berhenti memikirkan flu-ku." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Hakyeon dengan tangannya yang dingin. Hakyeon tidak tahu betapa takutnya dia saat menemukan tubuh Hakyeon yang lemas dan luka-luka itu. Taekwoon terus saja merutuki dirinya sepanjang perjalannya ke rumah sakit. Dia terus menerus memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang tidak sadarkan diri. Jaehwan yang biasanya bertingkah imut dan lucupun, baru kali ini dia lihat sangat serius dan khawatir. Taekwoon bisa melihat jemari Jaehwan yang gemetaran saat mengemudi. Jantung Taekwoon berdetak sangat cepat, dia terus berdo'a dalam hatinya semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hakyeon.

" _Eonni_ , maafkan aku." Sanghyuk yang air matanya malah semakin deras setelah Hakyeon menceritakan semuanya kemudian memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang berbaring lemas.

"Maafkan aku juga, _Eonni_." Hongbin ikut memeluk tubuh eonni-nya itu dari sisi yang berbeda dengan Sanghyuk.

"Kenapa kalian semua minta maaf?"

"Seharusnya kami tidak bilang bahwa kami senang _eonni_ tidak pulang di 'katalk'."

"Kami menyesal, _Eonni_. Maaf." Hongbin masih terisak saat mengatakan kalimat ini. Memang mereka berdua tadi sempat meledek Hakyeon di 'katalk'. Mereka bilang bahwa Hakyeon sebaiknya tidak usah pulang ke sini, lebih baik dia menginap saja di apartemen Taekwoon agar hidup mereka tenang malam ini. Mereka tidak mengira Hakyeon akan benar-benar tidak pulang seperti tadi, bahkan Hakyeon tidak sedang berada di apartemen Taekwoon.

" _Aigoo_ , aku tahu kalian hanya bercanda." Hakyeon membalas pelukan kedua gadis muda itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diperban.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban _eonni_ -nya, mereka berdua terus memeluk Hakyeon dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali dan masih saja terisak. Mereka benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Hakyeon sekarang.

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Eonni_ ~ sudah bangun?" Hongbin mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang sedang membalas _e-mail_ di laptopnya dari Taekwoon─yang menjadi cerewet sejak kejadian semalam─menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ada gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarnya. Hakyeon terkekeh sebentar melihatnya kemudian menyuruh adik kesayangannya itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Hongbin dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam kamar _eonni_ -nya yang terus berbaring sejak semalam.

" _Eonni_ , Wonshik mau bicara denganmu." Hongbin menyodorkan ponselnya pada gadis yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Hakyeon menerima ponsel itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diperban.

"Wonshikie~" nada suaranya berubah menjadi manja, matanya mengerling pada Hongbin yang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, penasaran dengan ekspresi gadis bermata besar itu.

"Ah, _Neomu apha_ , Shik- _ah_."

"Woonie sudah mengurus semuanya di kantor polisi."

Hakyeon terdiam mendengarkan suara Wonshik dari seberang telepon, dia sengaja mematikan _speaker mode_ agar Hongbin tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Hakyeon terus tersenyum saat mendengarkan suara Wonshik.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, datanglah ke sini. Jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan yang banyak dan buah-buahan ya, Shik- _ah_."

Hongbin mulai tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, Wonshik merindukan Hakyeon? Tadi saat menelepon Wonshik hanya ingin bilang dia mau minta maaf tidak bisa menjenguk Hakyeon karena sedang di luar kota. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Hongbin diam saja, dia masih belum mau berkomentar apa-apa. Hongbin tidak mau dibilang posesif.

"Hahahaha. Kau memang manis sekali, Wonshikie~. _Aigoo_ , aku jadi ingin memelukmu." Hakyeon tertawa renyah sekali, dia bahkan terlihat mengabaikan kehadiran Hongbin di ruangan itu.

Mendengar kalimat Hakyeon, alis Hongbin berkerut.

"Hongbinnie? Ya dia ada di sebelahku. Kenapa? Cerewet? Siapa yang cerewet?"

Yah! Apa maksudnya ini Kim Wonshik? Setelah mesra-mesraan dengan Hakyeon di ponselnya, sekarang laki-laki yang baru-baru ini memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek itu berani mengatainya? Apa Hongbin sudah pernah memberitahunya bahwa rambutnya yang baru ini mirip pororo?

"Tapi dia cantik 'kan? Buktinya kau tidak mau melepaskannya. _Aigoo_ , aku lebih cantik─"

Belum selesai Hakyeon berbicara Hongbin merebut ponselnya dari tangan gadis yang sedang berbaring itu. Dia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya saat itu juga. Hakyeon yang sedang berbaring itu kaget dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba.

"YAH! APA MAKSUDMU Pororo─" suara Hongbin yang berapi-api tadi mengecil seketika. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya, dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa ponselnya sedang tidak melakukan panggilan. Jadi yang tadi itu...

"HAHAHAHA," tawa Hakyeon meledak saat itu juga. Ternyata mengerjai Hongbin menyenangkan juga. Panggilan Wonshik sudah selesai sejak tadi, percakapan selanjutnya hanya akal-akalan Hakyeon saja. Sengaja seperti itu, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hongbin kalau cemburu. Toh, selama ini yang dia lihat Hongbin terlalu cuek pada Wonshik.

" _EONNI, JINJJA~_ " rengek Hongbin saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _eonni_ -nya yang sedang sakit itu berhasil mengerjainya.

" _Mianhae_ , Bin- _ah_. Hahaha─" Hakyeon menutup mulutnya saat tertawa, kemudian memegang perutnya "─ekspresimu lucu sekali tadi, matamu seperti berkata kau akan menggunduli kepala Wonshik saat ini juga. Hahaha."

" _Nappa_! Aku kira tadi sungguhan." Hongbin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Mianhae_ , aku baru tahu kau juga bisa cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu, _Eonni_."

"Eiiyy..." Hakyeon menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan sudah-mengaku-saja-aku-tahu-semuanya. Haruskah Hakyeon mengatakan kesekian kali kalau Hongbin menggemaskan? Hakyeon bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, merengkuh tubuh ramping Hongbin ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Aigoo_ , adik kesayanganku." Hongbin yang masih merasa dirinya mudah sekali tertipu itu tidak melayangkan protes apapun saat Hakyeon memeluknya, dia bahkan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Hakyeon.

" _Eonni_ , jadi aku bukan adik kesayanganmu?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Sebuah kepala menyembul lagi di pintu kamarnya tapi kali ini berambut abu-abu gelap.

"Sanghyukie~ adik favoritku. Aku sayang kalian semua."

"Tapi aku tidak sayang _eonni_ ," kata Sanghyuk disertai cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya terlihat sipit.

"Aku juga." Hongbin menyahut dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hakyeon. Senyum lebarnya mengembang memperlihatnya kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Kalian memang selamanya anak-anak nakal." Sekarang gantian Hakyeon yang cemberut. Pasti setelah ini Hakyeon akan mengadu pada Taekwoon.

.

.

.

* * *

xoxo **THE END** xoxo

* * *

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini.

Ciye, siapa yang berspekulasi Hakyeonnya ga kenapa-kenapa?

Aku ga tega Hakyeon diginiin, tapi aku juga mau liat semuanya khawatirin dia jadinya aku buat seperti ini. hiks

yuk, kasih tanggepan lagi gimana chapter ini? kecewa gak sama konfliknya? kurang panjang? gak seru?

protes aja di kolom review~


End file.
